


Untitled Motel Scene

by girlpearl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 4. Sam is gone and it's hard for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Motel Scene

Dean walks into the motel room tired, sore, and pissed off--some days it feels like each demon goes down harder than the one before--and finding Castiel sitting on what should really be Sam's bed--god, _Sammy_\--just doesn't do anything to improve his mood.

"What're you staring at, Fluffy?" he snarls, and winces at the twinge of his split lip.

Castiel reaches out to touch the wound and Dean jerks his head away; he's not in the mood to be healed.

"I can help, Dean." It's been months, but Dean still can't get used to that weird inflection, blank voice mirroring blank stare, the jerky, robotic movements. The cosmic pissing match over who's more powerful will go on for some time longer, he thinks, but acting human is one area where the demons are definitely coming out ahead. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"It's supposed to," Dean says, shutting the bathroom door behind him, shutting out the angel's blank stare. He looks in the mirror, fingers the puffy bruise, and carefully avoids his own gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of an epic exploration of what happens when Ruby and Castiel push Dean and Sam to their respective breaking points, and Dean is trying to avert the Apocalypse by fighting demons and doing what Castiel tells him to while Sam is... trying to avert the Apocalypse by fighting demons and doing what Ruby tells him to (and being Antichristical). Instead, you get a tiny snippet of gen angst.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Untitled Motel Scene / written by girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968618) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
